Shakuro Tashikara
Shakuro Tashikara 'Is a powerfull fullbring who lives in the human world, He is also a friend of Kezo Zakara in school as they are both teachers at the same school. Apearance Shakuro has blue eyes and brown hair, He wears a white leather jacket with a red 'X' on the left side of his chest and pockets, Under his leather jacket he wears a red shirt with a black tie, He prefers to wear blue pants on most occasions and black boots, He is always seen wearing a black hat with a card attached to that has the word '"Kuro" '''(Black,黒) Written on it. Personality Shakuro is mostly seen as a calm and patient man always smiling to others, He apears to have a sense of humor on mostly all occasions even in class when he's suppose to be teaching while he's mostly telling jokes and getting distracted from teaching. Yet despite that, Shakuro can be very agressive with others when they make him angry, Once that happens Shakuro doesnt stay patient about it and refers to violence in solving the problem, He was mostly doing that when no one else was watching and when it was either teenagers or adults who make him angry. History Coming Soon... Powers And Abilities '''Vast Spiritual Energy: '''Shakuro has a vastly large amount of spiritual energy that can cause incredibly destructive damage to his surroundings, He also apears to control the spiritual energy without any problems '''Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Shakuro has shown incredible skills in swordsmanship being able to counter several enemies at once with only one sword, That could be a result for his many trainings in the past. 'Master Hand-To-Hand Combat: '''Shakuro is an incredible hand to hand combatan as he can quickly beat his enemy without using his fullbring. '''Highly Precpective Combatant: '''Shakuro can look at every detail on his opponent and there attacks being able of telling what there next move will be, Along with there strengths and weaknesses, He can even tell the weakness of an attack he never seen before by detailing and examaning every inch of it knowing its weakness. '''Enhanced Endurance: '''Shakuro can whitstand large amounts of pain that he gets up after any attack that hits him without any expressions of pain on his face. '''Enhanced Strength: '''Shakuros strength is enhanced as he can lift a car without any trouble and break a door without meaning to while openning it. '''Enhanced Speed: '''Shakuro has enhanced speed even as a normal human and without using his fullbring. Fullbring '''Dark Days: '''Shakuros Fullbring is inherited within the card thats on his hat, Once he uses it it turns into a large black scythe, He can fire and produce dark reiatsu and shapeshift its form into anything like making the blades longer or so thus being able to use it in defensive and offensive ways. *'Night: 'Shakuro fires dark reiatsu slashes from his scythe, The slashes can follow the target even if it misses them it still goes after them, Once it hits it creates a large impact and destruction to whats near it. *'Shield: 'Shakuros defense by creating large amounts of dark reiatsu onto his scythe and creating a shield to protect him from nearly every attack '''Complete Fullbring: '''Shakuro apears to have a complete fullbring which gives him even greater power than before, His black scythe gets a more demonic apearance, Its gets a new shorter blade in the back of the first one, The front scythe blade grows longer and gets saw-like blades on it, The back blade also gets saw-like blades on it looking like teeth one both sides, It also apears to grow red eyes in different sizes between both the blades with sharp pupils, Under the middle of the two blades and red eyes there are black threads that are similar to spirit threads, The black threads go in a circle pattern around the middle of the two blades and they stretch until they reach the edge of the scythes holder edge. *'Fullbring Cloak: 'Shakuro also gains a fullbring claok which gives him a grim reaper like apearance, The claok is created from dark reiatsu that completely surrounds Shakuros body, It has a hood which hides Shakuros face and head only showing two red eyes and his demonic smile, It also spreads on his skin turning it black and giving him sharp claws on his fingers, The cloak has the ability to change its form to anything that Shakuro wishes. *'Immense Speed: 'Shakuros complete fullbring gives him immense speed allowing him to apear in places quickly. *'Eternal Night: 'A more powerfull attack then his normal "Night" attack, It has more power and impact once it hits, The attack also connects to the ground in a shape of a demonic mouth which is faster then the normal one. *'Shapeshifting: '''Shakuros cloak can shapeshift into anything he wants to from weapons to limbs yet not disguise as human but can still make it in a shape of a human. Trivia Shakuro is my second character who is a teacher Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Fullbringer Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Male